Is It All I Really Thought It Was?
by LunarFlare1213
Summary: "I wish I could jump into RedvsBlue and meet everyone..." That was my dream four years ago. Now I am 18 and living my dream but instead of meeting them, I'm living their life. I am Lunar and I am a part of Project Freelancer with my friends. This is our story about how we managed to survive. (Warning Strange agents names,many OC's and cussing. Might not update ")
1. Chapter 1

**_Note~I do not own Red vs Blue, that belongs to Rooster Teeth. All OC's in this story though are real people that I know in real life so please do not use them_**

* * *

**_~Lunar's POV~_**

I sat at my computer, Tears stinging my eyes as I watched three of guys I thought I could trust insult me. 'That whore should go kill herself, save us all the pain of seeing her face.' Cody, One of the guys that I never normally talked unless recording, said on the Skype chat. Then another popped up, 'lol nice one Cody but I don't think the land-whale can handle that on her own, maybe she should get her whore friends to help her.' Tyler posted in reply. I was struggling to hold back a sob of sadness as the worst one came up, 'Guys leave her alone, if she doesn't kill herself then she will die soon anyways.' Jason, My ex-boyfriend and the one I thought I could trust the most out of them all posted in the chat. With that I slammed my laptop closed and put my head on my computer deck, my eyes closed tightly. My headphones that I kept around my neck slid up closed to my ears. "New target acquired" A computerized voice said "That's not a target, That's Church" I heard another voice say "Yeah it's me, Church! What's going on man?" Said another voice, who I knew was Church. "Target locked" Said the first voice again "What?! No! Target unlock! Unlock! Please help me nice lady" Said the second voice, worry and panic clearly in his voice. "Firing main cannon." "Uh oh.." "What? Oh Son of a-" There was a loud bang as Church was cut off. I sighed and looked back at my laptop, only to see that somehow Red vs Blue started playing. I shook my head and logged onto Facebook before typing in the Status Update area, "Right now would be one of the perfect times to have an A.I. One that I can tell everything to without them getting mad or going to tell other people. One that I know I can trust with anything. -Sigh- Well, I guess back to watching RvB and wishing I could join them " I erased it, Not wanting them to be happy at the fact they got me upset. That was four years ago. Now, I'm 17 and living a rather normal life for someone like me. I was enrolled into the war with the aliens but unlike most people, I wasn't put into one of 'Training Bases'. I was put into Project Freelancer. My dream four years ago had come true, but is it really all that I thought it was?

* * *

I growled in frustration as I finished putting on my Icy Blue Mark VI armor. 'I regret ever doing this; No one ever said I would have to get up at 6AM to train. I think we are getting some more rookies today too, that means more of a chance of having to share a room.' I thought bitterly as I walked out of my small room and into the training hall. "Good morning F.I.L.S.S." I said, talking to the A.I. that ran the ship we were on, The Mother of Invention. "Good morning Agent Lunar" The A.I. replied as I sat down. "How many rookies are we getting today?" I asked and took off my helmet to fix my hair. "We are getting six new agents today. Would you like to know their names?" She asked. "I would love that F.I.L.S.S." I said, putting my hair back up in a ponytail after brushing it out with my fingers the best I could. "There is Agent Tyler, Agent Ian, Agent Cody, Agent Skittlez, Agent Glace, And Agent Jason" I instantly looked around. "T-they are here?! But how!?" I said shocked before I grabbed my helmet and ran out of the training area, wanting to see my childhood friends again and kick someone's ass at the same time.

As I ran down the hallway I struggled to put on my helmet so I could be one of the first people to see the rookies. I let out a startled yelp as I ran into someone "Oh sorry!" I said quickly before I helped the person I ran into up. "What's the rush?" He asked "Is there fight?" I smirked some under my helmet. "No not yet but soon" I said quietly as I ran away from him, Leaving him standing there confused. I stopped in the loading decks and waited for 479er to get back from earth with the rookies. I sat down near the door that leads back inside and waited. Soon the smaller space craft, known as The Pelican, landed in the loading decks. I stood up and walked over to the back of the ship. The hatch opened and the six rookies didn't seem to notice me at first. The two girls were sitting on one side, giving the guys death glares as if they were the enemies and the guys were laughing to each other as they shared perverted jokes. I smirked and walked inside of the ship "Well if everyone is done with the trip from earth I would suggest getting off" I said. Everyone looked at me and the two girls screamed and run up to me, instantly hugging me. I laughed as my two best friends gave me what would have been a death hug for any normal person. After they calmed down I looked at the guys "Find your rooms and unpack. Training starts soon and you just so happen to have a match with us." I said smirking. Time to get some revenge.

I showed skit and glace to their room, leaving the guys to find their rooms themselves. "So how did you guys get here?" I asked them as we walked through the halls to our rooms. "Well the Director thought that we could be good for the project I guess" Skit said as she followed, making sure to memorize the way to the rooms like she did to Minecraft maps when we use to play before the war started. "I see" I said quietly and looked back at them. "Guys, before you go into this place anymore I want you to know that what they do here… isn't always good." I could tell that glace was worried now just from me saying that. "What do you mean 'Not always good'?" She asked. I shook my head and continued to walk to the rooms. "Sorry that's classified information glace." I said before stopping at my room. "The next two are yours, pick who has what one and meet me down in training so we can kick the guys ass" I smiled some and walked down to the training area, more than ready to get some revenge.

I walked onto the training floor only to see that the guys were already there. I walked over to them "Did you find your rooms?" I asked, not even glancing at Jason, even if they couldn't tell that good who I was looking at with my helmet on I still didn't want to look at that guy. Tyler nodded "Ya we did," He said "Who are you anyways?" I laughed slightly. "You guys don't remember?" I said smiling some "It's a shame that you don't, I might not be able to keep up with my promise then." I walked away from them and looked around "Hey F.I.L.S.S. can you make sure that the training today uses the paralyzing paint?" I asked the A.I. controlling the ship. "Of course Agent Lunar." The computerized voice said. "No fucking way…" I heard Tyler said as the pillars rose from the ground for training. Glace and Skit walked into the training room after the pillars had finished rising. "Are we late?" Glace asked, "I can't wait to get started." She picked up one of the Magnum guns and looked at it carefully "A lot like the one's from Halo.." She said before picking up a clip of the paralyzing paint. I tossed Skit the other Magnum gun "You guys know how to work them right?" I asked, taking a clip of paralyzing paint and loading the one I had in my hand. "I'm pretty sure I do" said Skittlez as she loaded hers. "Got it" Glace said, already having hers loaded. I smiled "Good," I said "Now be careful and try not to get hurt. Even if it's just some paint it still hurts like hell." I looked across the room at the guys, who seemed a bit confused with loading the gun. I sighed and walked over to them and took the gun from Ian's hand and showed them how to load it "You guys won't last long if you don't know how to even load a gun right." I said as I gave Ian his gun back before walking back over to skit and glace.

* * *

**_~Jason's POV~_**

I watched Lunar walk away before Cody walked over and gave me a new clip of ammo. "Here," Cody said "You didn't load yet right?" I nodded and looked down at the new clip, only to realize that it was live ammo. "I was told to give someone else some live ammo instead of just some harmless paint. Plus I would think that you would like to get revenge too." I smirked some and loaded my Magnum gun with the ammo, ready to start the training round.

* * *

**_~Lunar's POV~_**

"Alright F.I.L.S.S. let's start." I said after the guys have finished loading their Magnum guns. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Round begin." I hid behind one of the pillars, hoping that Glace and Skit didn't just run right into the fight. I heard a few gunshots and a flash of pink behind me. 'Fuck, what happened?' I thought panicking slightly. I looked to the side of the pillar and saw that one of the pillars was covered with the pink paint. I sighed in relief and snuck to another pillar, hoping no one saw me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of grey and gold. I smirked and looked at the pillar that I thought Jason was hiding behind. I shot the edge of the pillar with the paralyzing paint, hoping that he would look from the side of the pillar to see who was shooting at him. I was wrong. I heard gunshots and suddenly felt a searing pain in my shoulder and upper arm. I heard some yelling and flashes of pink from someone shooting the paralyzing paint. I struggled to stand up and see what happened. Using the pillar to help me get up, I looked around to see that Glace was quietly following Cody, waiting for the right time to shoot him while Skit was shooting at Tyler, a paralyzed Ian on the ground near her. I smiled some, knowing my sisters were getting their revenge for what the guys said to them four years ago. Now it was my turn to get some revenge.

* * *

**_~Jason's POV~_**

As I quietly moved from one pillar to the next, trying to find Lunar among the pillars. As I walked from one pillar to one next to it, someone shot at me. I smirked when I saw the icy blue armor behind a nearby pillar. I took my gun and shot at her, getting her twice in her shoulder, the first one getting only the top of it and the second lower down, more in her arm than shoulder. I continued hiding as she got up and looked around. I sighed quietly, relaxing some. Then she saw me hiding. I didn't notice at first, I just continued to sit there, watching Tyler get shot at by Skittlez. It wasn't until she shot my hand with the paralyzing paint for me to notice. I looked at her as she walked over to me "Time for me to get my revenge now..." She said quietly before she shot me in the head with the paint and everything went black as I was frozen in place.

* * *

**_~Glace's POV~_**

It wasn't until I heard gunshots coming from where Lunar was for me to shot Cody in the back and head with the paralyzing paint so I could check on my sisters. I stood up and looked around, Skit had shot Tyler in the chest and as for Ian, I don't really know what happened. I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and looked near Skit. There was a grenade on the floor "Skit watch out!" I yelled and started shooting her with the paint, trying to get her armor to harden from the paint. There was a loud bang and I was thrown back and into a pillar from the blast of the grenade going off. I looked over at Skit, who was now frozen on the floor. I closed my eyes in relief and rested my head back on the pillar.

* * *

**_~Lunar's POV~_**

I stood up from Jason's now frozen body "F.I.L.S.S. we need medical staff on the training floor now!" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I sat down with my back to a pillar and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over as I passed out.

When I woke up I didn't feel...well I didn't feel like myself so to speak. I felt weak, powerless, and sick to my stomach. I also didn't have my armor on, Just a blue t-shirt and some shorts that sort of reminded me of what I use to wear to bed at home. I slowly sat up and looked around, not entirely knowing where I was. I sighed and stood up unsteadily before trying to walk out of the room I was in. I only took a few steps before I fell. I growled to myself quietly and got back up before I made my way to the door. I put my hand on the handle before the door opened by itself, hitting me in the face and sending me back to the ground. "What the fuck dude?!" I said before I looked up at the person who hit me with the door. "Oh sorry..." I said sheepishly, noticing it was the guy I had knocked down in the hall. "It's fine" He said and helped me up. "What are you doing in here? Only the higher ranking agents can be in here." I shook my head, "I don't really know," I said. "I just woke up here after training." I looked around "Are the others ok?" I asked worriedly. "Oh you mean Agent Glace and Agent Skittlez? Ya they are fine for the most part, they both got hit by that grenade pretty hard." He said and walked out of the room. "Want some help getting back to your room?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out, leaning on him slightly for support as we walked down the halls. "I'm Michael Caboose by the way" He said smiling some. I looked up at him, "Like Caboose from Red vs Blue?" I asked. He nodded, "Ya, My dad was a fan of it so he had my last name changed once I was old enough." He said. I smiled, "Is it okay if I call you Caboose?" I asked. He looked at me smiling slightly "I don't see why not, it's what almost everyone calls me." I looked around, "Thank you Caboose." I said smiling some, not noticing that Jason was down the hall near the door to his room glaring at us.

We continued talking about stuff, mostly how we both happen love Red vs Blue and think that Church is awesome and some other stuff, until we got to my room. "Thanks Caboose, without you I wouldn't have even been able to get half way here." I said smiling some. "It's nothing really," He said. "I'm always happy to help." I opened the door to my room and walked in before closing it and sitting on my bed, only lasting a few seconds still awake before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_~Skittlez's POV~_**

I shook my head as I sat up "What the fuck happened?" I asked no one in particular. I noticed glace lying on a bed near me. "Glace what happened?" I asked. I had a massive headache and dressed in a jet black t-shirt with neon green stripes down the sides and black shorts. I sighed and stood up before walking out of the room and into the hallway where I saw Lunar and some other guy. I stood there quietly, watching them talk to each other. I smiled and ran back to Glace. "Glace! Guess what!" I said excitedly. She sighed "What is it Skit?" She asked tiredly. "I think Lunar likes someone." I said smiling. Glace sat up and looked at me. "You woke me up just for that? I was having a good dream!" She said. "Ray again?" I asked smiling some. "Maybe.." She said, "Now who is the guy you think Lunar likes?" She stood up and looked around. "I'm not that sure _who_ he is but she seems to like him." I said, only earning a sigh from Glace. "You know what happened we went through with that one plan you made when you thought that one guy liked her, he was heartbroken and still hasn't talk to us!" I sighed. "I guess you're right…Poor Jake." Glace shook her head and walked out of the room with me following her. "So do you want to check on Lunar or go look around?" I asked glace. "I'm going to get my armor before I go look around." She said and walked into her room and closed the door. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed before picking my helmet that had been left on the ground. 'Was this really the right thing to do?' I asked myself before I started to put on my armor so I could go look around with Glace, well that and tell the guys off for what they did to us in training. **_(Just a little note, Caboose is 17 too ^^)_**

* * *

**_~Glace's POV~  
_**  
I put on my armor and walked out of my room before quietly knocking on Lunar's door. "Lunar?" I called "Are you ok?" No reply. I shrugged, guessing that she was asleep before walking down the hall down to the loading decks. "Wait up!" I heard Skit call after me as she put on her helmet before she ran after me. "So where are we going?" She asked me "I guess just to the loading decks so we can get use to finding our way there and back." I replied and looked around. "We are going the right way…Right?" Skittlez laughed some "Yeah I'm pretty sure we are," She said "Waiting to see if anyone else we know is coming?" I sighed "Maybe..." I said quietly. Soon we got to the loading decks, only to see that 479er was dropping off someone. I smiled some as I saw ray walk out of the Pelican "Ray!" I yelled happily as I ran up to him and hugged him. Skittlez laughed at us but I really didn't mind. Ray was here with me and that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

**_~Skittlez's POV~_**

I smiled some, watching glace and ray talk to each other. I walked to the back of the Pelican and looked inside. I saw four other people, two, Kaylee and Gabbie, I was overly happy to see and the other two, Nob and Jacob, weren't met with a friendly welcome from me. "Slendy and Marshmallow!" I said happily, trying to ignore the two guys. "Why don't we go find your rooms?" Kaylee(Slendy) stood up "Anything to get away from _him_" she said quietly as she walked out. I looked at Gabbie(Marshmallow) confused. "What happened on the way here?" She shrugged "Oh you know, the usual thing that happens when he talks to us. I think 479er was mad at her for fighting with him…" She said before walking out, following her sister. I sighed as I watched my daughters talk to each other, Gabbie trying to calm down Kaylee. I turned to look at the guys "Go inside and find your rooms. If I find ether of you messing with any of my family you will regret it." I said before walking out of the Pelican.

* * *

**_~Lunar's POV~  
_**  
It wasn't until late that night that I woke up to a pounding on my door. I sighed and sat up "Who is it?" I asked, still half asleep. The door burst open and Kaylee and Gabbie ran in before shutting the door, leaning on it to keep it closed. Kaylee was in a green t-shirt and black shorts while Gabbie was in a t-shirt and shorts. I sighed "What did you two do now?" I asked as they started laughing some as someone down the hall yet out a yell of terror. "You better have not messed with Caboose…" I said quietly. Gabbie looked at me "Who is Caboose?" She asked, still keeping the door closed as someone walked down the hall towards my room. "He is just a friend," I said "Now move away from the door." They did as I said and I walked outside of my room, only to come face to face with Jason, who had whipped cream on his face and shirt. I couldn't help but laugh some. "Before I would be mad at you guys for something like this but now…now this is something to good to let go without some laughter " I said to Gabbie and Kaylee smiling some. Jason glared at them "Lunar can we talk?" He asked and walked away from my room. I followed him slowly, trying to figure out if this was a trap or not. He looked at me and sighed "Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt you." I glared at him and looked around. "They what do you want? You never talked to me after what happened unless it was to be a dick to me and my family!" I growled, hoping no one was watching us. "Lunar calm down." He said quietly, trying to calm me down like he did before everything that happened four year ago. "I only wanted to talk to you, to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened." He said and held my hand. I backed away from him "No." I said tears in my eyes "I won't let you do that to me again!" I ran down the hall, ignoring the calls from Gabbie and Kaylee, who saw almost everything, to come back. I didn't stop until I ran into someone, this time not to fall but to be caught. "Lunar what's wrong?" Caboose asked and looked at me worried. I shook my head and backed away from him slightly "I-it's nothing." I said quietly. "Lunar you know I'm here for you if you need anything right?" He said and hugged me. "I know" I sad and hugged him back "I just forgot for a bit but now I know not to forget." He smiled some "Come on, you seem like you could go for a bit more sleep." I couldn't help but laugh some "Now that Kaylee and Gabbie are hiding in my room from Jason I don't think I will get any sleep at all." I said smiling slightly "Why are they hiding?" Caboose asked "I'm guessing some kind of a prank went wrong?" I nodded "I think that's why." I said "Or at least I hope so, when he came down to my room he was covered in whipped cream." Caboose laughed some "Why whipped cream out of all things did they have to use?" I shrugged "Gabbie has been going through a sort of 'Whipped Cream' phase." I said and looked around. "So is Jason the guy that made you cry?" He asked quietly. I sighed "Yeah, He just brought something up from our past and I just don't really know what happened…" He hugged my shoulders "Don't worry, I'll get back at him for making you cry" He said smiling some.

* * *

_**Yay my first story X3 now this time I hope it doesn't have that many mistakes in it. If it does please tell me ^^" Stupid dyslexia keeps me from making any writing that is even slightly good**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note~I do not own Red vs Blue, that belongs to Rooster Teeth. All OC's in this story though are real people that I know in real life(Other than Caboose) so please do not use them_**

* * *

**__**

~Caboose's POV~

After I walked Lunar to her room I walked down the hall towards the other rooms. I stopped by a door that was marked 'Agent Jason' and knocked on the door. He opened the door and glared at me, some evidence of the whipped cream still on his shirt "What do you want?" He asked bitterly. "I would like to know what happened between you and Agent Lunar." I said calmly, wondering if what lunar said about him was right. "It's nothing for you to know." He said before shutting the door to his room. I sighed and shook my head. 'It's going to be awhile before I know what happened between them…' I thought and turned away from his door, only to see two girls, Agent Skittlez and Agent Glaceon, and a guy, who I guessed was one of the new rookies. I walked over to them "Hey are you friends with Agent Lunar?" I asked them. Skittlez smiled some "More like try sisters," She said "We are some of Lunar's best friends. And you are?" I was slightly confused but I didn't show it. "I'm Michael Caboose, another one of the directors 'lab rats'." I said disapprovingly. "Be glad that you aren't one, but I fear you might turn out to be one like your friend lunar."

**_~Lunar's POV~_**

I heard Caboose's and Skittlez's voices outside but I ignored them. I notice after a while that ever since after what happened on training there was something different with me. I'm not that sure what it is, but I will find out. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep. In the morning when I woke up I had an awful headache right from the start. I sat up and shook my head, trying to get myself to wake up a bit more. That's when I saw the time on my alarm clock. It was still 5:00am. I growled slightly and looked around. 'Why the hell did I get up so early?! And why does my head hurt so badly?' I sighed, not noticing the small holographic person in full armor standing behind me. It wasn't until it talked that I noticed it. "I was the one who woke you up and from your knowledge of us A.I.'s from that web-show 'RedvsBlue' that you like to watch it's a pretty simple question." It said in a calm voice. I jumped and looked at it. "How did you get in here?! And I don't have an A.I." I said. "I go where you go, Agent Lunar. I am Alpha or the you version in A.I. form." She said. I shook my head and sighed "Gosh am I really that annoying then?" I said quietly and walked out of my room before going down to get breakfast, now dreading the fact that I was going to hang out with Skit and Glace today since we didn't have training.

I sighed and sat down at a table alone, eating some cereal. "You know that you shouldn't worry about that" I heard Alpha say, "They will understand." I shook my head. "I get worried a lot. You should to since you are me." I said quietly as I took a bite of cereal. "Also I think you should just tell him about that." She said, trying to hold back a small laugh. I growled some "You are so annoying sometimes and I will not tell him!" I said just as Skittlez and Glace walked in. Skittlez looked at me strangely "Lunar are you ok?" She asked me and sat down at the table. "I'm fine" I said quietly. Glace sat next to Skit and looked at me. "You don't look that ok…Did you get enough sleep?" I shook my head. "Ya I'm fine, Just only now seeing how annoying I am." I said, not noticing how weird that sounded until I said it. 'Nice one' Alpha said in my head laughing. "Fuck you alpha…" I growled quietly under my breath as I took another bite of my cereal. Skittlez laughed some, hearing what I said "Who and what is Alpha and why are you so pissed off at it?" She asked. "Trust me, You don't want to meet her. If you do she is most likely to say something that will embarrass me." I said and moved the now empty bowl next to me. "But how would she say something embarrassing? We are sisters you know so we know almost everything about each other…right?" Glace said, clearly confused about what is going on. I shook my head and sighed "No not _everything_but quite a lot of things but if you really want to meet her then meet me on the training floor later." I said and stood up before putting my bowl in the sink and walked away from the dining hall.

**_~Alpha's POV~_**

I don't remember much from before what happened with the Director and the Councilor. I knew that it would come back to me in time though. It always does whenever I forget something important. Well that and I do happen to forget a lot of stuff so I sometimes have to force myself to remember something…It's not fun having memory loss. I remember going to sleep and when I woke up, I was in a different room but not that far from the one I was in before. It wasn't until I saw him(Jason not Caboose) that I remembered. I remembered a lot too. I grabbed my head in pain and fell to my knees as all the memories came rushing back, good ones, bad ones, sad ones, although not many good ones. Huh…I guess I didn't have all that many happy moments in my life, just good ones. To some, good may count as happy but not really for me. Good moments for me would be watching a new episode of RedvsBlue or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Happy moments would be hanging out with Glace, Skit, and the rest of our slightly messed up Derpy Family. Or maybe even the times when I was with Jason. He wasn't always a jerk…He used to be nice, sweet, caring…everything I could want in a guy. Then something changed…I'm not sure what it was but I will find out.

I sighed as I sat on the desk in my room, watching the real me sleep peacefully. I sighed and looked at the alarm clock. 5:30am, just about time to wake up without being late. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on what the real Lunar was thinking of. It was us and Jason. I stopped for a moment, wanting to see what happened. "Lunar, I'm so sorry for everything I did. I still love you. Please forgive me." Jason said. I knew what was going to happen next. It always did in my dreams but never in real life. I shook my head and made the thought disappear, forcing Lunar to wake up. I quickly disappeared and waited until she got up to appear behind her. That's when I heard her thoughts. 'Why the hell did I get up so early?! And why does my head hurt so badly?' She asked herself. "I was the one who woke you up and from your knowledge of us A.I.'s from that web-show 'RedvsBlue' that you like to watch it's a pretty simple question." I said in a calm voice, trying not to scare myself. She jumped and looked at me. "How did you get in here?! And I don't have an A.I." She said. "I go where you go, Agent Lunar. I am Alpha or the you version in A.I. form." I said. She shook her head and sighed "Gosh am I really that annoying then?" I couldn't help but laugh some, only to get a glare from Lunar. She walked out of the room and I disappeared, now going back into the storage unit chip that was on the back of Lunar's neck. Big enough to pull out if needed but easily hidden by her shirt. I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**_~Lunar's POV~ _**

I walked to the training floor and looked around, making sure that no one was here other than me. "Alright alpha what do you know so far?" I asked the small hologram that stood not far away from me. "A lot really." She said and looked at me. "We didn't really have a good past." She said quietly "If that was me…I would have split like Alpha in RedvsBlue." I shook my head "Well it was sort of you, since you are just a copy of me." Alpha glared at me. "I'm not just a 'copy' of you; I am a part of you." She said growling some. I shook my head and heard the doors to the training room open. "Alpha log off." I said quietly. "Fine but I don't know what you are worrying about." She said before disappearing. I sighed and turned around, only to see the one person I didn't want to see. "What do you want?" I snapped at Jason, who was just standing in front of me, a rather confused look on his face. "What was that and why were you talking to it?" He asked before Alpha appeared in front of me. "I am not an 'It' I am the alpha A.I. and I know more about Lunar than you will ever know!" She growled at him. "Hey calm down, I didn't mean it like that!" He said and backed away from the clearly pissed off alpha. "Alpha log off and Jason leave now, don't tell anyone about her or else." I said and glared at Jason. He shook his head and walked out of the training room before Skit and Glace walked in. Alpha wanted to make sure that he left before she logged off. I heard Glace gasp as she walked into the training room, seeing Alpha right before she disappeared from sight. I sighed and shook my head. 'Nice Alpha, now I bet that she is going to think you're like Cortana.' I thought as I walked over to the slightly shocked Glace and Skittlez, who seemed fine, for now. 'Well I am sort of, I have armor on and I'm part of you.' She couldn't help but laugh slightly. 'You are so annoying sometimes…' I thought and smiled some. Time to let Glace and Skit meet Alpha.

**_~Alpha's POV~  
_**  
I sighed and waited rather bored in the storage chip that I go into when Lunar tells me to log off. I don't really mind Jason; it's just what he did to us. I closed my eyes, turning the blank plain I had stood in before into the house I lived in four years ago. I smiled some and walked into the light-blue house, only to her an annoyed meow from my cat, Patches, who had been sleeping in the sunlight from the window close to the door. I laughed some and bent down to pet her. "Hey patch, Sorry for waking you up." I said quietly and walked into a room on the other side of the living room. I smiled slightly as I noticed that my computer was still there, my headphones plugged in along with my microphone for Skype. It wasn't until I heard Lunar say my name that the room vanished, going back into the white plain. I sighed and shook my head before changing the white plain into the one place I thought it would be great to get away to, Blood Gulch. I sat down on an edge of a cliff and sat there, wondering how everything would work out for me and Lunar. Little did I know that it was going to be like nothing we have been through before.

**_~Lunar's POV~  
_**  
"What was that?!" Glace asked as she walked over with skit. "What was what? Me talking to Jason or..?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't see Alpha. "No that thing! It looked like Cortana but with armor." She said, before skit looked at us. "Who is Cortana?" She asked slightly confused. Glace looked at her. "Cortana is a full A.I. that is in the Halo games." Glace said before she looked back at me. "So do you have an A.I. too?" She asked excitedly. I sighed, giving up the fight to hide Alpha. "Yes I do. She is a full A.I. like Cortana but she is just with me for now, just to get back some memories we've lost. Make sure you don't tell anyone about her alright?" I said and looked around; making sure no one was listening in on our conversation. It wasn't until I noticed that Alpha was in a memory that I started to get a bit worried. "Hey Alpha are you ok?" I asked her quietly. She appeared next to me and nodded. "Ya I'm fine, Just looking though something." She said before she disappeared. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry about that," I said and looked at glace and skit. "She isn't normally like this." Glace stared at me. "Are you kidding?! She seems awesome!" She said smiling. "So…What does she do?" Skit asked confused. "A lot of stuff really. Checking on alarm systems, powering armor enchantments, stuff like that." I said smiling some. "She does get pretty annoying though and I'm sorry if I ever got annoying." Skit shook her head. "Don't worr-" She was cut off as a voice came onto the speakers above us. "Agent Luna, Agent Skittlez, Agent Glaceon, and Agent Raycaster please meet me in the meeting room." A voice said, it had a slight southern draw and sounded commanding. I sighed and shook my head. "Great..." I said quietly. "Come on guys; let's find out what the Director wants." I said and walked out of the training room, Skit and Glace following.


End file.
